girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Europa
Spirit of Europa We should probably have something about the Spirit of Europa from The Storm King (opera). And possibly something about history? ⚙Zarchne 23:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Something like what? And which history? We have so little coherent history given to us. Corgi 03:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Geography Viking, good catches on the Black Sea and the Po River - darn, I wish that map were more easily portable without worrying about wrinkles - but two things I'm going to re-correct. One, there is no 'Italy'; there are 'the Italies' (ref: Milan), although we don't know exactly what they consist of yet. The other is that we have had no references whatsoever to 'Romania', which is a fairly modern political construction, having been part of Hungary in our world for the longest time, for instance. We only have 'Transylvania', which has had fairly consistent geographical boundaries in our world that might reasonably be extrapolated to Europa as well. Corgi 21:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Hey, thanks. Yeah, the Cafe press map isn't great on political boundaries outside of the Wulfenbach Empire. For example, I can't tell if France and Belgium/Holland are the same country, or Spain and Portugal, or anything in the Grecian peninsula. : As for Romania, I was just using it as a reference. It's where the Romanian border on the black sea is today. : --User:Vikingkingq :: It took some digging, but I found older names for the area that might work, not even including 'Bessarabia'. I think we'll probably find out a good bit more about France when we get over there, because the Master of Paris and his daughter look too firmed-up for them to be skipped. Corgi 02:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::: depending on whether the first sentence is just about the GG universe or the reality, "Europa" is not another name for "europe", but the latin/german one (probably used in quite some other languages as well). ::: this would also mean that ireland and great britain are definitely part of it ::: Finn MacCool 11:00, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, yes, but in the GG context we don't have any shorter name other than 'the European minor states Klaus Wulfenbach pacified by force and calls an empire while refusing the title of Emperor'. *GRIN* :::: :::: Corgi 16:00, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Why mad? Mnenyver, I'm not necessarily disputing your call, but I'm curious about why you made it. Why is that paragraph mad, and political support of various Popes was a VERY big geo-political deal our-world, isn't it worth a mention? Corgi 21:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :The word "popes" was used once in the comic along with the implication that they have authority, but that's it. Everything else is just wild guesswork. Solid guesswork, undoubtedly, but it does belong on a mad page. GG history may have nothing at all to do with ours. It's not like their universe is exactly sane. Personally, the idea of running all of our Earth religions through a filter of mad science and sparkification really cracks me up. Oh, the potential for hilarity... --mnenyver 21:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) How do the sparks in the rest of the world stay out of trouble? Before careful study of that map, I was kind of assuming that Europa = (our) Europe, with a few holes carved out, as in Paris. But really the Wulfenbach Empire is barely half the size of Europe. And yet we are led to believe that only the iron fist of Klaus can keep all the crazy sparks in Europa from a constant state of warfare. So, what's going on in France and points west, Scandinavia, Russia, and so on? (Not to mention the other continents; do they have sparks too?) Are they having their own Long War? Or do they have their own Klauses? (Those popes?) Do we have any information about the politics of the non-Wulfenbach world? And is the Other at work elsewhere? Bkharvey (talk) 04:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) : Ah, what a lovely question! I can think of half a dozen possible answers and I don't havea clue whether any of them are right! : I just had a look at the Fan Theories forum and there's a rather related, if not eactly the same, question going on there so th\at might be a better place to discuss it and hope to get replies. http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sparkhood_and_evil : For one thing I wonder whether it's a self-fulfilling prophecy. There's a comment in the Glossary: :: ''To Break Through--to reach the point where it is obvious from one's work or behavior that one has the Spark. Some say that the Spark does not exist in potential, and that Breaking Through is that point at which the Spark develops. This is a dangerous time for one of the Gifted, when their existence is known but they may not yet have built up the power or ability to defend themselves.'' : That implies that Sparks that DON'T start fighting for power, unless perhaps they manage to attach themselves to a patron who does have power, are liable to get gobbled up. Is being an amoral, power-crazed loony really meant to be a biological part of what makes a spark a spark, or might they not be (as much) like that in a culture that doesn't already EXPECT them to be power-crazed loonies? : It intrigues me that most of Klaus's little pets, sparky and non-sparky alike, come across as what can only be described as pretty nice kids. Gil himself is the clearest example. Although he does a good job of all this nonsense, it's only too clear that he'd rather stay home and play with his aeroplane. (Which, of course, runs in the family.) : (It's also always possible that there are sparks who like a quiet life but we don't know about them because they wisely decide to shut up about it.) : Random theory: I blame Castle Heterodyne for everything. If the most inspired, irascible, inbred and frankly insane family of sparks in mediaeval Europa build an AI whose only orders are to keep them alive and keep them in power, whatever it takes, and that AI lives on century after century whispering (or, mostly, cackling) in their descendants' ears, what will that AI - Well. We all KNOW what Castle Heterodyne grew up like. I don't think it would have been a very good influence on European diplomacy... : The only place we can really acccount for is Britain. We don't know much about Queen Albia, but enough to mae it claer that she is, at least in proportion, easily as determined and as much trouble as Klaus. : Another possible theory, of course, is that the Baron is not quite as indispensable as he thinks he is. After all, if all sparks are mad, then so is he. I do recall another spark claiming in Book 3 that "I alone have the resolve to do what must be done". ...now, who was that? ;-) : Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 22:07, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Britain is definitely Europe "Whether the British Isles should be included as part of Europa is something that nobody's been able to settle in any multiverse — they are, however, most definitely not within the sphere of Wulfenbach influence." Is this some kind of a dig at Britain? As far as I know, in the real world the British Isles have always been counted as part of Europe (geographically speaking, which is the only "Europe" there was until recently). Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 02:17, December 2, 2017 (UTC)